An Autumn, Echoing
by SoughtArbiter
Summary: Meet Akito Unzari, the last user of a very rare and powerful Kekkai Genkai, the Sound Release. He and his team hailed from Kiri and were known as 'The Four Bloodlines of Kiri.' What caused them to get such a name? And what of his eye? What occurred on that fateful day so long ago? IS CURRENTLY UNDER A MAJOR OVERHAUL!
1. The Unwavering Autumn

**Prologue**

**Part One**

**The Unwavering Autumn in the Land of Waves**

The events of the bridge were reaching its peak, with Sakura protecting the bridge builder, Zabuza facing off against Kakashi Hakate whilst Naruto and Sasuke were trapped in Haku's Ice mirror dome; yes the events on this half built bridge were nearing its peak… Or so they thought, which was until each and every one of them felt an immense amount of killing intent at the entryway of the bridge. There stood two figures, both of them glaring daggers at Kakashi and his team while their feature were hidden in the fog, only their bodies being seeable.. Zabuza on the other hand could not believe who was standing in front of him.

"Y-you… How are you..?" Zabuza stuttered before trailing off. The mist started to die down, revealing both a boy and a girl who looked to be only 14 years of age. The boy had unruly dark brown hair in a bedhead fashion, his hair reaching the nape of his neck. He wore a long dark blue cloak that had purple ripples decorating it. Underneath the cloak he wore a simple dark grey undershirt with a large white X going from the shoulders to the base of the shirt. He had a crimson muffler tied around his waist, the knot being on the left side of his hip. He had black Anbu pants on with a few slashes of dark purple and dark blue on each pant leg. He wore grey shoes that were built for minimal noise emission, a rare find, even in the Five Great Shinobi Nations. Around the boys neck were a set of marble, on-ear headphone that had a simple orange maple leaf on each housing (A/N That's what the side of a headphone is called, a 'housing') with wisps of black trailing on the headband.

The girl beside him had long, purple hair that reached her mid back. She wore a similar cloak although it was dark purple with light blue sakura petals decorated on it. Underneath she had a dark grey short sleeved shirt with a large white X on it, nearly being a mirror image to the boys own shirt. She had loose pants that cascaded from light blue at the top to dark blue at the ankles. She had the exact same shoes as the boy but they were black instead of grey. Everyone studied the duo's features until the silence was shattered by the boy.

"Zabuza Momochi, Haku Momochi, the current Mizukage has told us to retrieve you alive by any means necessary. I do not wish to resort to violence to bring you back." His voice was cold and tamed, no emotions being held in it. Zabuza glared at him for a few second before he started chuckling, after a while it had turned to full blown laughter, similar to one when someone says something incredulous. He stopped laughing and steeled his emotions before replying to the boy in front of him.

"If you think I'm about to bow to the man who started the bloodline purges, you are dead wrong. I won't go back, not until I know for a fact that Haku can live there safely. Now I recommend you turn around and leave, or else…" With the threat hanging in the air the Konoha genin nearly collapsed by the amount of killing intent leaking off of Haku, Zabuza and the two Kiri teens.

"Yagura is not the Mizukage anymore Zabuza, the war is over and Mei Terumi is now the current Mizukage. Yagura was murdered by an unknown individual." This time it was the unknown girls turn to speak, her voice was cold and calculating.

"First prove to me he is dead, and what of the Sanbi? (Three tailed beast)" Zabuza asked, doubt lacing his venomous tone.

"Very well then, this scroll contains the remains of the Yondaime Mizukage. As for the Sanbi, it has been sealed in a new jinchuriki." The boy replied in turn. He began to reach into his pocket to retrieve said scroll before Sasuke began to dash, kunai in hand, at Haku, whom had released her ice dome and was within range of Sasuke. In a moment's notice the boy appeared in between both Haku and Sasuke, his left arm redirecting Sasuke's right arm while using his left hand to grip Sasuke's wrist in such a way that it made him drop the kunai instantly. The cloaked boy's right hand was slightly outstretched to the last Uchiha's left shoulder in such a way that it appeared as if he was waiting for something to appear in it. Before the Uchiha could begin to comprehend what just occurred he heard the boy whisper something.

"Come,** Aki no Maebure** (Harbinger of Autumn)" Upon saying this, a five foot scythe appeared above his right hand, the blade of the scythe was millimeters behind the nape of his neck. Sakura watched the entire event before thinking one thing…

'I've gotta save Sasuke-kun from that boy!' With that she began to sprint at the scythe wielding boy only to have her own path be cut off by the unknown girl. She could clearly see the teen's faces, she first studied the girls, seeing as to how she was the closest to her. The girl had large, soft amber eyes, a disapproving look spread across her face. Her midnight purple hair reflected the sun's rays in such a way that it made her looks almost angelic. She peered over the girls shoulder to study the boy before gasping loudly. Kakashi, Naruto and Zabuza were thrown out of their disbelief after each one of them heard the pinkette's gasp. They turned their heads at the boys figure when they realized why Sakura had gasped.

'H-he only has one eye… What happened to him to suffer such an injury?' Kakashi thought sorrowfully, know what it was like to be able to use one eye.

'Crap, so it is him! That eyepatch and the dark violet eye…' Zabuza thought, realizing that the boy was speaking the truth earlier.

The boy's left eye was dark violet while his right eye was covered by a dark blue eye patch that was in the shape of a sakura petal while a decorative silver cross was on it. All of them stood still in fear at the boy's disfigurement before Naruto spoke up.

"W-what happened to your eye?"

"I lost it defending my best friend…" The boy stated simply, a hint of sadness etched in his voice. With that he removed his weapon from the still shell shocked Uchiha's neck before kicking him away. Glaring at the boy for a second he reached into his pocket, grabbed the scroll and tossed to Zabuza. The man caught the scroll before unravelling it and generating a portion of his chakra through it. With a large puff of smoke a body appeared.

It was the dead body of the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura. Both Kakashi's and Zabuza's eyes widened at the sight in front of them.

"So, do you believe us now, Zabuza Momochi?" The eyepatched boy asked with an 'I told you so' tone of voice. Before Zabuza could even reply, the shinobi all heard a loud voice.

"Zabuza Momochi… I've decided that you are of no use to me now, seeing how you have not only failed to kill that old man once, but twice. Get them." A short man hissed before a chorus of war cries and hollering became the only thing one could hear. Behind the short man was an army of mercenaries, each and every one of them held a blood thirsty look in their eyes. Before the Konoha and missing nin could get into fighting stance they heard the cloaked girls voice.

"Akito will handle them; I will bring all of you away from here, seeing how it's too dangerous for us."

"How the hell is it too dangerous for us?" Naruto yelled in anger before feeling an immense spike in chakra from the boy now known as Akito. They all looked at the boy before he whispered something and proceeded to snap his fingers, disappearing before their eyes in a fashion similar to a shunshin.

"That's why, now come on, unless you wanna get caught in the crossfire." The girls said before turning around to walk away only to hear Zabuza say something.

"No, if I'm going back to Kiri then I better prove my loyalty by assisting that boy in this fight, 'sides they're out to kill me and I can't let that happen." Haku simply nodded in agreement.

"It seems as though we are already caught in the crossfire, seeing how we were the ones who prevented you from killing Tazuna the bridge builder, so I suppose we have to assist you as repayment for putting you in this predicament." Kakashi stated before removing the part of his mask which covered his Sharingan. Sasuke just grunted in agreement while Naruto had a huge grin on his face.

"Sakura, I still want you to defend Tazuna, no buts." Kakashi commanded before darting into the wave of mercenaries while Naruto, Sasuke, Zabuza and Haku all followed in suite. The moment they all reached the army a loud yell was heard before a large group of mercenaries went flying off the bridge; plummeting to their inevitable deaths at the hands of the water below. Before a single one of them could lay a finger on a mercenary, a large wave of chakra decimated the remaining mercs, leaving Akito standing there in the center of the bodies.

Akito turned his head towards the short man before speaking with hate.

"So you're the rat named Gato eh? The founder of 'Gato Enterprises'? You disgust me, hiring a man to do a job only to stab them in the back and give someone else their pay, despicable really." After saying that, Akito snapped his fingers and appeared right in front of the magnate. His scythe's blade was behind Gato's neck while he had his foot on the rat bastard's abdomen. With a simple yank of his scythe and a push of his leg, he cleanly decapitated the short backstabbing rat. Akito began to spin his scythe at speeds only a low level jounin could match. With a quick, one handed slash to his right, he instantly cleaned the crimson liquid off his scythe.

"Disperse, and come Autumn…" Akito said before tossing **Aki no Maebure **into the air, the scythe instantly dissipating into a trail of Autumn leaves. After doing this he walked up to both Zabuza and Haku, grabbed their wrists and walked back to his partner before the four ninjas from Kiri shunshined out of sight, leaving the entirety of the Konoha team in disbelief…

**Part Two**

**Saundorirīsu, the Sound Bloodline**

(Chunin Exams, Konhagakure, Preliminaries)

Naruto was bouncing in his seat, unable to contain his excitement for when his name was to be called. Sadly though, it didn't occur, instead, a name he remembered was called up and his eyes grew wide when he saw the boy whom owned the named appear in the arena.

"The next match will be between Dosu Kinuta of Oto and Akito Unzari of Kiri. Will the two contestants please make your way to the arena?" A sickly jounin known as Hayate called out only for a man with bandages covering a majority of his face to appear on his left and another boy with an eyepatch to appear on his right.

"You know, maimed children shouldn't try to become shinobi, it would be a waste of time. Now leave, before I have to kill you myself." Dosu threatened to the one eyed boy who did nothing but get into his stance. Akito had the left side of his body facing Dosu in such a way that he had full vision of the man despite only having his left eye. His legs were shoulder width apart while his knees were slightly bent, his back slightly straight and his arm were loose by his side, giving his stance a feral and almost untamed look. He glared at Dosu for a second, waiting for the call, the call that would result in nearly scarring all of the genin that were watching.

"Hajime!" The proctor yelled only for two large gust of wind to blow by both his sides. Locked in the middle of the arena were the two one eyed males, dark violet met white bandages, while dark brown met a dark blue eyepatch. Pushing off each other they dashed again and again, neither landing a single blow. Dosu realized that taijutsu was useless against his opponent, so he decided to use his sound.

"**Kyōmeisen!** (Resonating Echo Drill!)" Dosu called out as he punched Akito, his Melody Arm blasting sound waves that were meant to destroy ones ear drums and possibly kill with enough force.

"Hm, so you use the bastardized version of my bloodline… Let me show you true sound!" Akito yelled as his eye narrowed. Everyone in the crowd was stunned by his declaration, although Hiruzen was the most stunned.

_'True sound? No, it's not possible; that Kekkai Genkai was said to have died out around the time of the Yondaime Hokage, so how could it still exist?'_ Hiruzen thought in disbelief, his eyes wide as saucers and his mind trying to come up with any possible explanation as to how it could still be around.

"Hey Kakashi, what does he mean by true sound?" Sakura asked, still confused by what Akito had stated. A majority of the genins nearby listened in to hear what Kakashi had to say.

"As much as I don't believe him, I think he is talking about the 'Saundorirīsu' also known as the 'Sound Release.' It was a very powerful and terrifying Kekkai Genkai, one that was said to rival even the Ranton, otherwise known as the Storm Release, in terms of power, strength and speed." Kakashi stated, letting the genin take in that dose of information. He knew that they had learned about the Ranton due to how powerful it was and how it was hailed as one of the most powerful Kekkai Genkai of Kumo. After believing that the genin were ready he continued.

"There are only three ways to distinguish a true Sound Release user. One, if they have dark purple eyes, or in Akito's case, dark violet eyes. Two, if they have enhanced hearing. And finally, Three, if they have an odd heartbeat."

"An odd heartbeat, what do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked with a frown.

"What I mean is a Saundorirīsu user has a different heartbeat compared to yours or mine. Their heart beats quieter than our due to their enhanced hearing. The reason behind this is because the beating of their heart was so loud to them that their brains made their heart beat quieter, but faster as well to keep their blood flowing at the same rate as ours does. This lead to some implications though, such as being tired easily or being called dead when they were simply unconscious and such." Kakashi finished, his eye glued to the boy, wondering what his next move was going to be.

(Down in the arena)

"True sound? What the hell are you babbling on about?" Dozu asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"**Rirīsusaundo: Saundosukēpu ryokō…** (Sound Release: Sound Scape Travel)" Akito whispered in response before snapping his fingers and appearing a meter in front of Dosu, with his right arm crossed over his body, his hand being at his shoulders height. Before Dosu could even voice his surprise he heard the boy whisper something, something that scared him.

"**Rirīsusaundo: Saundosurasshu... **(Sound Release: Sound Slash)" With that, chakra began to build up on the underside of his arm before he made a slashing motion at Dosu, releasing a torrent of sound at the bandaged man. A huge slash appeared on the man's chest, going from his right shoulder all the way down to his left hip.

Dosu collapsed to his knee in pain, holding the wound as if his life depended on it, which it kind of did.

"RAARGH! JUST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Dosu yelled in a mixture of anger, pain and anguish as he lifted his head. Little did he know but by lifting his head he had played right into Akito's hands.

"I sent a long wave of sound towards you, is that so hard to understand? Now, enough of that screaming, it's hurting my ears. Come, **Aki no Maebure**... (Harbinger of Autumn)" Akito stated coldly as walked up to the man before outstretching his arm with his hand open. In a second, a five foot long scythe appeared in his hand, the curved blade a few centimeters behind the nape of Dosu's neck. Dosu's eyes opened before Akito put his left foot on his right shoulder and kicked forward while yanking the blade back towards his body, cleanly removing Dosu's head from his body. The scythe still in his right hand he brought the blade down to his right in a quick motion. The blade cleaned of blood and a few inches into the ground due to the action. Dosu's body slumped to the ground before a large pool of blood began to gather around the body. After the display, Akito simply snapped his fingers and appeared beside the other members of his team. His team consisted of himself, his partner from the Land of waves, her name being Senna Ikki, whom had curb-stomped Ino before ridiculing her on how she should be training instead of dieting, another girl whose name was Motoko Kanako.

Motoko had long raven black hair that reached her shoulder blades; her eyes were chocolate brown and almost always carried a soft look with them. She wore a white cloak with the kanji for 'Sword Wielder' on its back going from top to bottom in red. Underneath she wore a simple black short sleeved shirt. She had smoke grey shorts on while fishnet leggings that reached to her knees covered the rest of her legs. She had on simple black and white colored shoes on to round everything out. Sakura, unluckily had to face off against her and, needless to say, she got completely obliterated by Motoko's swordsmanship. After the match she was lectured by Motoko that to be a great Kunoichi that she had to cut her nonsense out and focus on training, saying that she had to choose between her duties as a kunoichi and her duties as a woman.

The fourth and final member of the team was another girl named Kuroko Kuraku. (A/N Try saying that ten times fast eh?) Kuroko had shoulder length, electric blue hair and piercing emerald green eyes. She also wore a cloak like her teammates. It was black and had the depiction of a skull with a diamond in the center of its forehead on it. She wore a black and white shirt that had a dash-like pattern to it. (A/N Think like this [ \ \ \ | / / /]) She wore navy blue Anbu pants and had black detached sleeves that had a single, moonlight white-yellow line going from the top of it to the bottom. The sleeves went from below her shoulder to an inch above her wrist. She was a terrifying opponent to go up against. She had used earth, fire and wind techniques in her fight against Oto's own Kin Tsuchi. Needless to say she was out of commission the moment Kuroko had begun her attack.

_'And I thought the teams from Kumo and Suna were terrifying'_ Sakura thought with fear in her eyes. Akito's match was the second to last, with Naruto's match being next, with him going against Kiba and she feared for anyone who had to fight the three teams. To her they were monsters, with Akito's murdering of Dosu and Gaara's crushing of Zaku's body and that blonde haired girl from Kumo with the claws. That girl nearly killed Hinata but instead chose to hold back. They were all terrifying in their right. Temari and her fan made her near impossible to get near, Kankuro and his puppet made him a dangerous foe while Gaara and his psychotic nature chilled one to the bone before they even fought. Then there was the Kumo team. Samui was a genius, being able to use words to blind Choji into foolishly attacking her, Karui was a hot head who was extremely deadly with a sword, as shown when one of Kabuto's teammates called her a flat-chested wannabe and Omoi, he was always one step ahead of his enemies and always able to think of every possibility, although from his interactions with his team it seemed as though he overthought simple situations like if he should get up and sharpen his pencil while in the first stage of the exams. Then there was the girl with the claws, Yugito. She had an insane amount of chakra manipulation and control in her repertoire as shown with her ability to create such thin, sharp blades that didn't look as durable as they were with her chakra. And finally, the team that essentially rode in on a pale horse, the team from Kiri. Kuruko's jutsu made her a very deadly opponent and Kakashi said that she had a Kekkai Genkai that was unique only to her clan, although he forgot which one. There was also Motoko, whose proved her sword was not just there for show and proved to be deadly accurate with her slices and wasted very little energy using them. There was also Senna, whose speed and strength was nearly unparalleled by anyone participating… nearly.

Then there was Akito. His Sound Release easily made him the fastest out of everyone there while the amount of damage his **Saundosurasshu **was able to cause to a humans body was insane. She had seen his skills with a scythe back in the Land of Waves when he began to fight off the mercenaries hired by Gato only to decapitate Gato himself. It was easy to tell he had been holding back a lot in his match against Dosu and she was honestly scared for when he would let loose and go all out.

Naruto went up against Kiba and won, albeit barely, but he still managed to get a win. The sickly proctor began to write something down on a clip board before coughing aloud, gaining everyone's attention.

"Alright, here are the match ups for the fights." He began before calling out the order.

**Fight One: Neji Hyuuga of Konoha Vs. Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha**

**Fight Two: Shikamaru Nara of Konoha Vs. Temari of Suna**

**Fight Three: Omoi of Kumo Vs. Senna Ikki of Kiri**

**Fight Four: Gaara of Suna Vs. Shino Aburame of Konoha**

**Fight Five: Kankuro of Suna Vs. Yugito Nii of Kumo**

**Fight Six: Samui of Kumo Vs. Akito Unzari of Kiri**

**Fight Seven: Karui of Kumo Vs. Motoko Kanako of Kiri**

**Fight Eight: Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha Vs. Kuroko Kuraku of Kiri**

With that the proctor and teams began to disperse from the arena, all of them eager to begin to train.

**Hey! SoughtArbiter here! I just wanted to do the exams this way to show how strong Akito and his team is and I thought 'Eh, what the hell I'm adding Kiri anyways, why not add Kumo for shits and giggles?' So that's just what I did. In the next chapter Naruto's and Shikamaru's fights are gonna be skipped over and we're gonna shanghai ourselves right into the good stuff. Also something CRAZY is gonna happen in the second half of the exams where only eight challengers are gonna be left standing.**

**Another thing, I want you guys to guess who's gonna go against one another in the second half of the true fighting part of the exam. Anyways, see ya guys, Arbiter signing out!**


	2. Omoi Vs Senna, Samui Vs Akito

**Chapter One**

**Part One**

**Omoi of Kumo Vs. Senna Ikki of Kiri**

The first two fights were incredible for the audience, between Naruto's unpredictability and Shikamaru's strategies, the fights so far were blood pumping and chair gripping. Little did they know though, that those fights were only the beginning, seeing how everyone had been training as hard as possible to be at their best against each and every one of their opponents…

"May Omoi of Kumo and Senna Ikki of Kiri please come down to the arena?" Genma yelled to the competitor seats, eager to see what the kids from Kumo and Kiri were made of. Omoi opted to take the stairs down while Senna, wanting to be slightly dramatic, front flipped off the 15 foot balcony. As the fighters and proctor got into position, the crowd was restless and making their bets on who would win. Amber eyes met black, accentuated eyes. The air was tense between the two genin, both waiting for the metaphorical ring of the bell.

"Hajime!"

(Cue 'Evangelion 1.0 "Angel of Doom" Track)

With that they were off. Both opting for taijutsu before anything; to civilians it would seem like a stupid idea to fight an opponent when you sword strapped to your back but to a ninja it was a brilliant way to test your opponents physical prowess and adjust your fighting style accordingly. Each genin kept trading blows with one another, never managing to land a solid or staggering hit on their opposition.

Omoi, deciding to switch it up a little, jumped away from his opponent and unsheathed his sword and got into a stance.

_'I know that she's stupidly strong and fast for her rank, as shown in her fight a month ago, so judging from that and my current experience from fighting her right now, I'm gonna say fighting her with taijutsu is foolish. I'm also getting the feeling that she's holding back, which could mean trouble for me.'_ He deduced, noticing how she wasn't going all out. Dashing off to meet his opponent, he preparedfor how she would react. The response he got however was not to be expected.

"**Dance of the Cacti!**" Senna yelled as sharp bones began to rip through her skin and clothes, covering quite a bit of her body.

(Meanwhile, in the Kage box)

"Mei! You never told us about this! How does she have the Kaguya's Kekkai Genkai?!" Hiruzen yelled at the red headed Mizukage.

"I like to keep things surprising you know, besides, I never was able to see your surprise when Akito showed off his Sound Release." Mei stated with a grin across her face. The talk she got from the Saindaime Hokage was great, especially when he told her about his shock when Akito used his bloodline. As much as she hated to say it, the reaction she got from him was great.

While the Hokage was asking her questions about how those two had Bloodline Traits that should be dead, A on the other hand was trying his best to keep his mask up. He just learned something interesting thanks to Hiruzen's little outburst.

_'So Kiri still has its __**Shikotsumyaku **_(Dead Bone Pulse) _as well as the __**Saundorirīsu**__, _(Sound Release) _interesting. Those two could become very powerful shinobi in the future. Hmm, I wonder what other tricks the Mizukage has under sleeve.' _The Yondaime Raikage thought with a smirk. Needless to say he was amused with Mei's tricks and wanted to see what else she had in store for them in the later matchs. While this was going on, the jounin were also surprised by this little display.

(In the Jounin/Genin Box, yes, the Jounin/Genin Box)

_'Incredible Mei, to be able to have a genin use such a deadly and life threatening Bloodline to such an extent, it's incredible.'_ Kakashi thought. He had heard of the Kaguya clan from the Third Shinobi War and how the clan had been killed off in the Bloodline Purges of Kiri. He could hear the jounin around him beginning to chat with one another about the revelation when he heard a voice that was familiar to him.

"Heh, that's our Senna right Haku?"

"Hai Zabuza, always trying to be a showoff despite the cold front she puts off."

"Oh well, I wonder though, what made her want to use her 'Shikotsumyaku' so early? It's not like her to use it against a sword wielder, let alone a genin, so why?" It was then when Kakashi decided to speak with the Demon of the Hidden Mist.

"Hey! Didn't expect you to come here, so that begs the question, why are you here?" Kakashi asked, feigning surprise despite the fact that he had been eavesdropping for a little while. Zabuza looked in his direction before giving his old friend-enemy an eye smile.

"I wouldn't miss these Chunin Exams for my life. That team is one of our strongest, despite being a ragtag team of kids, just one of them could give a low jounin trouble. As much as I hate to say it, I wanted to see their true strength and become their jounin sensei." Zabuza stated with a smirk, although the smirk was hidden under the bandages he wrapped around the lower part of his face.

"Wait, you said 'Become their jounin sensei.' Does that mean that team doesn't have one?" Kakashi asked in surprise at the news. The genin from Konoha who couldn't partake in the finale rounds listened in on what the swordsman had to say.

"Yup, you hit the nail on the head. The only reason for that though is because of the cost of food when on missions for that team though." Haku said in turn before giggling to herself, as she found the reason pretty funny.

"Wait, just what do you mean by 'the cost of food while on missions?' Just how much does that team eat?!" Kakashi asked incredulously, unable to comprehend the meaning behind the simple words.

"Well, let's just say they go through eight liters (A/N Canadian version of liquid weight) of milk in a single day. That being said though, six of those liters is distributed to only two members of the team though." Haku said in a matter of fact tone.

"Now all of you, shut up and let me watch the fight before I decapitate someone here, okay?" Zabuza said in an all too sweet tone of voice while leaking off some killing intent just to get it through all of their heads. The next thing he heard was one big chorus of 'HAI ZABUZA!' around him. Sweat dropping for a second he turned his attention back to the fight with eyes filled in curiosity.

(Back down in the arena)

_'That'll keep him at bay for a little while, now all I need to do is get past that sword of his. If my predictions are correct, at one point or another, he's gonna begin to use Raiton (Lightning Release) alongside his blade, increasing his overall reaching range and slicing power, something I can't risk while using my bloodline. I need to end this NOW!'_ Senna thought urgently as Omoi tried to figure out a way around her bone defense but to no avail. Deciding to test his luck with one of the bones he chipped earlier he dashed at the girl in front of him, his sword at the ready.

"I've got you!" He yelled before thrusting his sword at her while imbuing his sword with lightning.

_'Actually, I've got you… I see it, an opening in his defenses.'_ Senna thought before retracting the bones back into her body with a gruesome 'Shlick.'

"**Dance of the Clematis: Vine! **NO, ACTUALLY I'VE GOT YOU RIGHT WHERE I WANT YOU!" Senna hollered as whip comprised of white bones and black cartilage formed in her hand before swinging it the boy whom was still in midair. His eyes widened as the whip snaked past his defenses and began to tighten around his body whilst leaving no room for him to squirm out of. Hitting the ground with a thud akin to that of dropping a sack of potatoes, his body began to feel the whip tighten around body.

"Give, or else you are in for a world of hurt." Senna said maliciously, although her eyes betrayed her. Her eyes were apologetic and filled with sorrow.

"H-hey proctor, I… I give, I can't do anything in my position, my sword is out of reach and somehow this whip is sapping me of my chakra." Omoi said as the proctor walked over. Seeing the state the poor boy was in Genma chuckled to himself before raising his hand.

(End 'Evangelion 1.0 "Angel of Doom" Track)

"Senna Ikki is the winner due to her opponent forfeiting and being unable to continue!" Genma called out after which a chorus of cheers erupted from the crowd. To them the display of ninja skills was unprecedented, especially from such young genins.

**Part Two**

**The Crowd's Restlessness**

(In the competitor box, with the team from Kiri)

"Heh, she sure doesn't screw around when it comes to sword users, eh Akto?" Motoko said with a shit eating grin on her normally stoic face.

"And we have you to thank for that, 'Blade Dancer of Kiri." The boy responded back playfully, using his nickname for the girl to his advantage. It was due to her that the team learned not to under estimate a swordsman, no matter how good they were, she drilled that lesson into theirs skulls with each kenjutsu session they had. It was unanimously agreed that she would be voted as the candidate for one of the positions as one of the 'Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist' by the team. The all knew her skills with a sword were that woman's greatest asset… But also her greatest boon, something Akito made a point out of in everyone one of their sparring session when it wasn't kenjutsu.

"Hmph, Meany." Motoko said before pulling her eyelid down and sticking her tongue out, a childish action which seemed to get on Akito's nerves whenever she pulled it on him.

"Grrr, QUIT THAT SHIT OUT WOULD YOU!" Akito yelled at his childish teammate only to get a giggle in response.

"Good to know you still have a shred of human emotion in you Akito. And here I thought you had all but lost it so long ago." Senna said nonchalantly after hopping onto the balcony, using a chakra infused jump to assist her with the task.

"Yeah, yea, whatever; anyways, good job on the win by the way. I told you that training with Motoko for two week would help you in the exams." Akito congratulated before giving her an 'I told you so' tone of voice.

"Dammit Akito, why don't you ever let me get the satisfaction of winning?" The girl groaned out loud enough for her team to hear. Rounds of chuckles were shared at that comment before the proctors voice could be heard by everyone in the arena.

"The next match will be between Gaara of Suna and Shino Aburame of Konoha. Will the respective contestants please make your way down to the arena?" Genma announced loud enough for all to hear. Soon after a boy with a gourd on his back and the kanji for 'Love' inscribed on his forehead appeared into the arena. A few seconds later another boy walked out of the competitor box and made his way to the canter of the arena. He took a glance at his opponent before addressing the proctor.

"Proctor, I wish to forfeit as I realize I am no match for my opponent." Shino said before he walked back to the competitor box. Genma simply shrugged his shoulders and raised his hand before bringing it back down.

"Due to Shino Aburame's forfeiter, I declare Gaara the winner of the round." With that a chorus of boos and insults were passed around the crowd, much to Shino's annoyance. Gaara growled before walking with the boy back to the box. Genma looked back down at his clipboard before looking back up at the competitor stands and yelling.

"The next fight shall be between Kankuro of Suna and Yugito Nii of kumo! Will the two of you please make your way down to the arena?" After saying that a boy with 'war paint' and a large figure wrapped up in bandages on his back made his way down. Beside him was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes who had a look of indifference in her eyes. As the two met up with the proctor Kankuro put his hand on Genma's shoulder.

"Hey proctor, I forfeit, her claws would cut right through my chakra wire. It would be a waste of time and effort on both our parts." Kankuro lied before making his way back to the stands. Yugito gave the man a shrug before making her way back as well. The crowd was growing restless, and Genma could see that, so he quickly yelled out the outcome of the encounter. A chorus of boos and groaning and insults flooded the stands as multiple people cried out in outrage.

(Meanwhile, in the Kage Box)

"Hmm, seems like the crowd is growing restless, isn't it Hokage-Dono?" The fourth Kazekage taunted.

"Don't worry; their patience shall be well rewarded as you'll soon see in the next match, that I promise you." Mei simply countered, coming to Hiruzen's defense. While it might of not looked like it, the reason behind why the Raikage and the Mizukage were here was to make a three way alliance between them, seeing how each of them were weakened from their respective incidents.

For Konoha, it was the 'Kyuubi Incident' while Kumo was still trying to make up for the loss of the entirety of the Namikaze clan and Kiri was still trying to get its feet back on the ground after the civil war and the Bloodline Purges. It was meant to be a way for each nation to cover one another's backs in case a rivalling nation attempted to assault them in their weakened state. And what other brilliant way to solidify the treaty by holding the Chunin Exams in Konohagakure, the village that was attempting to get this treaty to work.

After a slight amount of bickering between A, Mei and the Mizukage, they were quickly hushed when two unexpected people Shunshined into the Kage Box.

"It is I, the one, the only, Great Toad Sage of Mount Myōboku, Jiraiya!" A man with gravity defying white hair announced only to have his face slammed into the ground by his blonde counterpart.

"Ah, Jiraiya and… TSUNADE! Why… What…" Hiruzen greeted before trailing off in disbelief. It had been ages since he had seen Tsunade and yet, here she was, in the flesh.

"Greetings to you too, Sensei. As to why I'm here, I heard that multiple contestants that are partaking have an immense amount of skill so I decided to come here and make some bets." Tsunade said before taking a seat on Jiraiya's body, much to his humiliation. After catching up with her old teacher and meeting the new Mizukage for the first time, they began to make bets on who would win the next match up. A, Jiraiya and the Kazekage bet that Samui would win, while Mei, Hiruzen and Tsunade bet that Akito would win the matchup. Needless to say the stakes were rising for the two calm teens and the crowd wasn't helping any.

**Part Three**

**Samui of Kumo Vs. Akito Unzari of Kiri, A Battle of Collectedness**

(Down in the Arena, with Genma)

"The next matchup will be between Samui of Kumo and Akito Unzari of Kiri! Now, will both contestants please make your way down to the arena?" Genma yelled before Akito suddenly appeared to his right. The crowd gasped when they saw the boy's disfigurement but he simply ignored them, seeing how he would always get this reaction from others whenever he decided to travel outside of Kirigakure. A blonde, buxom girl who looked to be about his made her way to the center of the arena, a calm looked etched upon her features.

"Wait a second proctor; let me speak to my opponent before you begin the match."

"Alright, just hurry up, the crowd is getting restless and I don't want a riot to break out."

Speaking up loud enough for the crowd to hear, she began.

"Akito, I wish for you to come at me with all you've got, otherwise this fight would not be cool."

"Alright, just don't regret it later, because, you know, you'll be injured and stuff…" The boy trailed off awkwardly before steeling himself for the fight of a lifetime. The two teens got into their respective taijutsu stances, each modified to fit their style and limitations.

"Hajime!"

(Cue Evangelion 2.0 "The Final Decision We All Must Take" Track)

The teens dashed off to meet each other, each becoming a flurry of punches and kicks, trying to use every opportunity presented to them to get a lead on their opponent. Pushing off of one another, the two teens dashed at one another and tried again. The cycle repeated about five more time in the span of ten minutes before the pushed off one another for the last time.

Deciding to step it up a notch, Samui unsheathed her ninjato and pointed it at Akito in a taunting fashion. The blade's bottom half was a steel grey while the top half was a beautiful ice blue color. The guard was in the shape of a snowflake. The clothe that was on the handle of the ninjato was smoke grey. It was an excellent looking blade. Understanding what Samui wanted, Akito called out to the crowd around him.

"Come, **Aki no Maebure**! (Harbinger of Autumn!)" He called aloud as he outstretched his arm, waiting for his weapon to fall into it. A meter above his hand a cloud of leaves appeared and soon formed the shape of a scythe, only for them to completely solidify and the scythe to finally gain weight and fall into his hand. The scythe was five feet long, with a three foot long curved blade at the top, at a slightly lower level behind the main blade was a smaller, one foot long blade. The upper half's of the blades were midnight purple while the lower half's of the blades were electric blue in color. The entirety of the staff was black, although the grips were gold-orange in color, an easy way for the user to find them in the midst of battle. In the middle of the scythe was a small keychain of an autumn leaf, a fitting symbol for the scythe's name. At the base of the scythe was a blade that looked similar to the shape of a kukri machete.

Both got into their respective stances before dashing at each other with blinding speeds before locking each other's blades. Akito was managing to overpower the girls due to his height, but he could tell the girl's blade was slowly slipping out of the lock. Using as much strength as he could muster without tiring his body, he pushed his scythe all the way down, nearly ripping the sword away from the girls grasp. Bringing his leg up, he swiftly kicked her in the stomach, effectively winding her. Staggering back, she glared at the boy for a second before righting herself once again.

"Cool, you just love to use your legs while using that scythe, eh Akito?" Samui said with a smirk on her face. She understood his reasoning too; he would use the scythe as a counterbalance for his right side, the side which didn't have an eye. He didn't have such a weight while using taijutsu, meaning that whenever he tried to use a kick, he would be unsure if his right side was wide open or not.

"Damn right about that, it kind of sucks that I don't have that liberty while using hand to hand combat though… Oh well, I lost this eye for a good cause, so it doesn't matter." He said, his voice unwavering. The little speech was left hanging in the air, the tension building between the two. Samui decided to take it up another notch by covering her blade in electricity. Seeing what she was doing, Akito began to cover the largest blade of the scythe with wind.

"**Raiton: Jibashi!** (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!)"

"**Fūton: Daitoppa! **(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!)"

The two teens yelled their respective attack names, with Samui slamming her sword into the ground while Akito swung his scythe at her. The Lightning attack made its way across the ground and up Akito's legs before electrocuting him, while Akito's attack continued to make its way to Samui, whom was still trying to remove her sword from the ground. The two attacks met their marks and dealt brutalizing damage to their intended targets.

Akito's heart nearly stopped while Samui almost lost both her arms trying to yank her sword from the ground. Samui had quite a few cuts and some of her clothes were in tatters while the entirety of Akito's top was burnt off, revealing his lithe, lean upper body.

_'Cool.'_ Samui thought as she stared at Akito's upper body. His skinny frame was outlined in lean muscle, making him not look like a muscle head. His hands and arms had quite a bit of muscle to them, showing the results of training with a five foot long, at least ten pound scythe every day. The one thing that caught her attention was a large scar going from the right side of his chest down to the lower area of his rib cage in a slight curved fashion. Ignoring the scar she began to cough, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth she felt a warm substance on it. Looking down at her hand, she found that it was covering in blood, worrying her slightly.

_'Should I use IT? I don't think I have a choice in the matter right now, I'm coughing up blood and from the way he's gripping the left side of his chest, I'm gonna hazard a guess that I nearly made his heart stop. Oh well, I guess I really am gonna have to go all out.'_

"Hey Akito, let's see what's stronger," Samui began before catching her breath for a second.

"Let's see what's stronger than what?" Akito asked, curiosity lacing his tone as he tilted his head in a similar fashion to a child when prompted with a confusing situation.

"Let's see what's stronger. Your Saundorirīsu or My Ranton?"

**BOOM! How'd you like that little surprise? Oh yeah, I gave Samui Storm Release, what of it? I'm gonna love writing up the next chapter, just imagine the clusterfuck it's gonna be! We're gonna have two calm, cool, collected speedsters going at it, it's gonna be great. I'm gonna give props to anyone who saw this coming and I really hope you guys are as excited for the next chapter as I am.**

**Besides that note, I want you guys to figure out who made Akito lose his eye and gain that scar on his chest and who he was protecting. I also wanna see if you guys can figure out why I have the match ups the way they are (Hint Hint: It's gotta do with the T_d B_ts) Anyways guys, I'll see you next time on either 'An Autumn, Unwavering' or 'A Rose in Autumn.' See ya guys, Arbiter out!**


	3. Sound vs Storm!

**Chapter Two**

**Part One**

**Sound vs. Storm!**

'_Should I use __**IT**__? I don't think I have a choice in the matter right now, I'm coughing up blood and from the way he's gripping the left side of his chest, I'm gonna hazard a guess that I nearly made his heart stop. Oh well, I guess I really am gonna have to go all out.' _

"_Hey Akito, let's see what's stronger," Samui began before catching her breath for a second._

"_Let's see what's stronger than what?" Akito asked, curiosity lacing his tone as he tilted his head in a similar fashion to a child when prompted with a confusing situation._

"_Let's see what's stronger. __**Your Saundorirīsu or My Ranton**__?"_

(Meanwhile, in the Competitor Box, with the Kumo Team)

"I c-can't believe it… Samui has the Storm Release…" Karui began, completely flabbergasted by her teammates revelation.

"We both know how Samui is, she wouldn't lie about something as serious as this, let alone in the current situation she is in." Yugito replied in a slightly awed tone of voice.

"**Kitten, you should jump that boy while you have a chance, I sense a familiar presence residing within him and I mean just look at him! He's slightly skinny, with muscles in all the right places and he has the Sound Release, what the hell are you waiting for, jump him tonight and ride that horse all night long… Wait a minute, Horse?" **The Nibi first said in lust before ending her little outburst with a questioning tone of voice.

'_**Shut it you perverted cat! I don't see him that way and besides, I'm not about to get close to someone just because you 'sense a familiar presence' in them, it would be plain wrong.'**_ Yugito replied in annoyance to her 'little' problem residing in her mindscape. After (Somehow) managing to tune out the horny cat she turned her head towards the arena where a large surge of chakra was being emitted…

(Meanwhile, in the Kage Box)

"It's finished, Samui has this match in the bag is that isn't a bluff." A said arrogantly before turning his head to the other Kages and the two Sannin that was there with him. Mei had a shit-eating grin on while the kazekage had a look similar to one of a snake, Jiraiya was astounded by the revelation that the boy had the Sound Release and the girl had the equally powerful Storm Release. Tsunade on the other hand, looked like she was about to faint. Never once in all her life had she seen, let alone faced, a Sound Release user, so she just sat there, completely confused about the situation.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that A, Akito has a huge bag of tricks when it comes to that **Saundorirīsu **of his. You'll see what I mean later, trust me; you haven't seen anything yet." Mei countered as she continued to stare at the young boy with a look that was a mixture of lust and pride, she was sure as hell proud that her student was able to make it to his current level all on his own and couldn't wait to see him use in front of her again. It seemed like every time he used it in front of the young Mizukage she couldn't help but get mesmerized by his display; this situation was no different.

(Back in the arena)

"Hmm, so you have the Storm Release, looks like the only way for me to be able to keep up with you would be to use my Kekkai Genkai." Akito stated before reaching down to his neck and grabbing his headphones. Putting them on, his ears were instantly enveloped by the soothing sound of music.

"Disperse and Come Autumn" He stated before tossing the scythe up into the air and letting it dissipate into nothing but autumn leaves. It was decided that when the final leaf fell to the ground they would begin their assault.

(Cue Evangelion 2.0 "The Final Decision We Must Take" Track)

The moment it landed, a huge shockwave was created, craters being left in the place where both competitors stood, a testament to just how much power was released in the single second. The two opponents clashed in midair, a sound wave that sounded very reminiscent to thunder resounding around the arena. Akito's left hand held Samui's right hand back, while his elbow was caught in her left hand. Smirking widely, Akito brought his head back before slamming it into hers, a thick 'CRACK' resonating in his enhanced ears. Both opponents pushed off one another, Samui nursing her slightly injured forehead while Akito was carefully shaking his head, trying to even out his hearing from the foolish move.

"**Rirīsusaundo: Saundosukēpu Ryokō... **(Sound Release: Soundscape Travel…)" Akito whispered before appearing behind Samui, catching her slightly off guard.

"**Ranton: Sandāsubureido! **(Storm Release: Thunders Blade!)" Samui yelled before sending a line of blue and white lightning toward Akito.

'_I've got you!'_ Samui thought as she watched the blade of lightning hit its mark.

"ARGH! Just kidding." 'Akito' said before puffing into smoke.

'_Great, he knows how to use shadow clones too, just my luck.'_ Samui's thoughts were rudely interrupted by a swift kick to the head from behind. Staggering back a bit, she turned to face her opponent only to find him gone. Confused as to where he could be she decided to look around the entirety of the arena, but to no avail.

"So, how is it to not be able to find your opponent despite knowing they could be anywhere?" A disembodied voice resembling Akito's called out around her, almost as if he was everywhere, yet nowhere at once.

'_Wait, everywhere… Yet nowhere at once… Heh, cool, I got just the plan on how to get him to reveal himself.' _Samui thought before generating a large amount of electrical energy throughout the entirety of her body.

'_Well here goes nothing.' _Samui thought before releasing a large dome of Ranton around herself.

"**Ranton: Arashi Dōmuburasuto! **(Storm Release: Storms Dome Blast!)" Samui yelled as the dome of electricity began to grow wider then erupted into lightning, leaving nothing untouched within a ten meter radius. There Akito stood, frozen in his place, unable to move.

'_Shit, she got me with that attack, my heart won't be able to last much longer if it continues to go through such powerful shockwaves… She almost damaged my headphones also…' _Akito thought, rage flaring in his eye for a second before he pushed it back down; evening out his breath for a second he regained awareness. He was in Samui's range and he was still slightly paralyzed, his heart was trying to revert back to its normal beat. He was stuck in a tight spot.

'_I still haven't perfected this technique, but from the looks of it I have to use it. I hope this doesn't do too much damage to my bones.' _Akito thought for a second before gathering chakra around his body.

"**Rirīsusaundo: Saundosukēpufurasshu... **(Sound Release: Soundscape Flash…)" Akito whispered before disappearing out of sight, leaves kicking up in the location he once was in. Appearing behind Samui, Akito brought down his left elbow to the base of her neck in hopes of knocking her out.

"**Ranton: Dendō Suteppu! **(Storm Release: Electric Step!)" Samui said before disappearing out of sight, only to appear a few meters behind her original position. Akito stopped his attack, realizing the girl wasn't there anymore. The two fighters' glared daggers at each other before both of them reached into their pockets and pulled something out.

"Hey Akito, have you ever heard of the 'Electromagnetic Railgun Theory' before?" Samui asked, grinning slightly as she began to toss a coin up into the air before catching it. She repeated this action a few more times as she waited for his response.

"Yeah I have, although the question is, can you really pull off such an act?" Akito retorted before revealing that he too, had a coin in his hand. The two opponents glared at each other, hands and coins, at the ready.

'_I really hope that this doesn't shatter any of my bones from the reverberation that will occur once I use this attack.'_

'_I haven't truly put this to the test in a real combat scenario, so let's just hope I don't put too much chakra in or otherwise the consequences would not be cool.'_

Both Akito and Samui thought respectively, fearing for how their bodies would be able to handle such concentrated power being shot out of such a small location.

"**Ranton: Denji Rērugan! **(Storm Release: Electromagnetic Railgun!)"

"**Rirīsusaundo: Kyōshin Sunaipā! **(Sound Release: Resonating Sniper!)"

As the two teens hollered, a large buildup in electricity and water formed around the tip of Samui's pointer finger, she flicked her coin up into the air and released all of the built up energy at the coin, sending it straight at Akito.

Akito had managed to build up quite a bit of electricity and wind into his pointer and middle fingers. Upon flicking the coin up using his modified coin flip technique, which incorporated a snap before the coin was sent into the air, he released the built up energies towards the coin, sending it in a straight path.

This was to be the final attack, the final blow. The final action that would declare who was the winner of the fight.

Each coin barely slid past one another, their opposing currents generating heat that could easily cause third degree burns. Samui and Akito watched as their foe's coin came hurtling at them at speeds not even a jonin could see. Their hands were stinging, their arms were sore and they were low on chakra and energy reserves. Their eyes could see the coin headed straight for them, their minds was screaming for them to get out of the way, but their bodies couldn't move fast enough to dodge the small pieces of metal, let alone begin to move to take less damage from the attack.

Both coins pierced right through their intended targets. Akito had received the coin in the upper part of his left arm. Samui got the coin in her right shoulder. The coins ripped through skin, flesh, tendon and muscles before finally lodging itself within their intended targets. The pain both of them felt was unbearable.

'_M-my eyesight, it's blurring… I can't focus on anything but the pain…'_ These were the last thoughts that Samui had before she collapsed to the ground, a loud thud echoing throughout the entire arena.

'_Shit, my left arm… What the hell am I gonna do about this? I can't feel anything in either of my arms, unless pain counts.'_ Akito thought, barely managing to grip his injured left arm with his right arm. He knew that if he were to collapse the match would be called as a draw, making him unable to proceed onto the next round. He began to generate a slight amount of wind chakra around his body in an attempt to keep him standing for a few more seconds.

"The winner of the match is Akito Unzari of Kiri!" Genma hollered aloud, receiving a huge, monstrous wave of clapping, whistling and all around compliments and "I Told You So's." All in all, the crowd was giving Akito a headache, something he REALLY didn't want after the match. Med teams grabbed both Samui and Akito and hauled them to the medical bay; where they would be treated of any injury and hopefully make a recovery in time for tomorrow's matches.

(End Evangelion 2.0 "The Final Decision We all Must Take' Track)

**Part Two**

**Explanations and Over Watchers**

(In the Kage Box)

"MEI! How the hell is that boy able to move so fast?! He's supposed to be a genin and yet he was moving around at the speed of a high ranking Anbu! And that final attack! How was he able to perform an A-rank jutsu that the world has never even seen?" Hiruzen yelled at the red haired Mizukage.

"Yes, I would also like to know how that boy is able to pull off such feats despite his age." A said in agreement. These two small questions quickly directed all attention onto the young Mizukage, whom now had a sly smirk gracing her features.

"First off, do all of you understand the elemental combination required for the Sound Release?" Mei asked with a tone similar to that of a teacher, the smirk still glued to her face. Jiraiya, Hiruzen simply nodded while Tsunade, A, and the Kazekage responded with declination.

"Well, it seems that's where I'm going to start off. The Saundorirīsu was the byproduct of high affinities for both wind and lightning," Mei began, only to earn a questioning look from A.

"I can understand wind, but why lightning? I don't see how it could possibly even be related to the release." Tsunade asked, doubt slightly lacing her words. At this the Mizukage had to use all of her will power to keep from laughing at the Sannin's lack of understanding.

"You see, while yes, wind does generate sound, it isn't the correct sound that is needed to create the sound release. The one element that has this capability is lightning, due to its unique, electric sound, hence why Akito's arm was covered in electricity and wind elements during his final attack." Mei stated simply, as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet. A nodded in understanding while Tsunade simply 'hmphed' in annoyance at being shown up by the younger woman.

"Now that we have the elemental combination out of the way, let's begin with how he was able to move so fast." Mei began, making the Kazekage, Jiraiya and Hiruzen all perk up in interest slightly. The other two however, had a look of craving in their eyes, a craving of knowledge on the boy's ability.

"You see, the reason Akito was able to move at such speeds is due to, as he's coined it, his 'Sound Scape.' He says that it allows him to move alongside sound waves, distorting his physical image so heavily that he is invisible, so much so that a Byakugan user would have trouble finding him. Also, due to moving alongside sound waves, he is able to move at the speed of sound, meaning at a high enough level, he can move faster than the Yondaime Hokage using Hiraishin. Not only that, but according to Akito, time is different in the Scape than here, hence him creating a shadow clone despite it only being a split second." Mei lectured, getting different responses from each individual sitting with her. The Hokage was simply amazed at how much versatility the 'Sound Scape' could possess, while A felt slightly threatened due to the boy's potential, something that was already evident, even to a child. The Kazekage had the look of a snake that just chose its next meal written all over his face, while Tsunade was, to say the least, flabbergasted and Jiraiya… He had a nosebleed at the simple thought of being able to sneak into woman's change rooms and baths completely undetected, a super perverts dream.

"As for how he was able to create and use an A-rank jutsu, I'm not entirely sure, but I think I understand how he pulled it off. I believe he generated enough electricity and wind, the two components needed for the Sound Release, that the moment he snapped and tossed the coin up into the air he was able to surround the coin with the Sound Release and send it into his Sound Scape, accelerating its speed, velocity and increasing its damage capabilities exponentially. The only problem with his technique is if he didn't get that snap in, he would've lost, then again his saying always was 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Besides, high risk, high reward has always been I've gone.' Aside from his stupid way of thinking, I believe that technique could really become all that is required to change the tide of battle if it was replicated on a much higher scale."

"Wait, why does he need to get the snap in?" A asked, wondering how such a simple action could have determined the victor of this match.

"You see, the only way for Akito to open the Sound Scape is to produce sound from his body, so the easiest way for him to do that was to snap, a simple action that could be quickly formed into a fist, a hand sign or a way to throw off his enemy slightly, whereas a scream or a yell wouldn't throw off the enemy as much as a snap due to a snap seeming so innocent and harmless, besides, screaming and yelling in the midst of combat isn't Akito's style." Mei said, feeling as though she was succinct enough in her explanations. She quickly realized she was wrong when she was suddenly bombarded by questions from all of the other Kage level ninja nearby her, it was gonna be a long day for her, she could just tell.

(Meanwhile, with two figures watching from up above the arena)

"That thief is quite skilled isn't he?" A large man said to his accomplice, spite laced deep within his voice.

"I agree, though we shouldn't underestimate him ever Father, especially now with what he stole from Iwa so long ago." A woman said while gazing at the injured boy below. Even though her father couldn't see it, she had a hint of pink on her cheeks due to the boy's upper body being revealed.

"Hm, yes I suppose that you are correct on that front, but still that display was impressive nonetheless, I'm willing to bet that even you would have had some difficulty against the boy." The man said with slight amusement in his voice after seeing the small tick mark on his daughters head after that comment.

"I could've swept the floor with that kid, no problem, what are you going on about Father?" The woman said hotheadedly, miffed that her father would underestimate her skill so much so. The conversation instantly came to a halt after this.

**Part Three**

**Karui Vs. Motoko! A Duel of Blades!**

"May Karui of Kumo and Motoko Kanako of Kiri please enter the arena?" Genma called out. Despite the calm look on his face, his heart was racing from that last match and if that was any sign of what was to come then he knew who he would be betting on, in his mind that Sound Release was broken as could be.

The hotheaded swordswoman of Kumo made her way to the field while the sword mistress of Kiri waited patiently for her competition to make her way to her spot, seeing how she shunshined to the arena.

"Why not make this slightly more interesting?" Motoko offered, seeing how the crowd went wild from the last match, she wanted to switch it up a little.

"Sure, why not. I'm all ears."

"How about we only use kenjutsu and ninjutsu?" Motoko said, making Karui grin at the prospect. She was hoping that this would occur. She simply nodded in confirmation before getting into her stance with her hand at the ready. Motoko also got in position, remembering the words of her elder sister.

'_Motoko, whenever you use this blade, remember everything I've ever taught you and remember that this blade is meant to protect those whom you hold dear. Do not stray far from your path and always remain happy, please.'_

"Hajime!"

Both sword wielders dashed to meet one another in the middle. They locked sword and gaze, both women trying to get the other to falter, to open up their defense, to loosen the lock. Neither relented and they stayed like this for a minute before jumping back from each other, causing a large cloud of dust to appear in the area in which each fighter stood, a testament to how powerful the push was. Karui quickly made a dash for the raven haired woman and felt her blade connect with metal…

Only it wasn't the steel of a blade, no it was something different, she could tell. The dust settled and she saw that her blade was being held onto.

'_N-no way… T-that's completely impossible…' _Karui couldn't begin to believe the image in front of her. Motoko's hand was black and it was holding back her blade.

"You see, you made a foolish mistake the second you agreed to that little deal we made a minute ago. There's a reason why I said ninjutsu and it was so I could use my bloodline, the Kōton. (Steel Release)" Motoko said before completely gripping Karui's sword and yanking it out of her hand. She looked at the blade before crushing it in her grip, an act that would seem barbaric for someone with her appearance but in the shinobi world, deception was the ultimate weapon and Motoko had that in spades, hell her entire team did.

Karui couldn't believe that her sword was crushed like a leaf so easily. The hothead fell to her knees, fear in her eyes before on driving thought kept her going.

'_I don't care what she is, I'm gonna win, like it or not! I'm not about to let this little act get me down so easily.'_ She thought before getting back up and taking a kunai out of her pouch. She dashed at the woman and feinted to the left. This action was quickly caught by Motoko, who proceeded to thrust her sword in Karui's path. Karui, having too much momentum to stop herself, in a last ditch effort, rolled one of her ankles to avoid the incoming blade. All she got for her trouble was a damaged ankle and a nicked rib cage.

Motoko wasted no time and dashed towards the redhead and made a diagonal slash for the girl. Karui barely managed to duck under the blade when she heard some belittling coming from Motoko.

"So this is the best Kumo has to offer when it comes to genin kunoichi? Pathetic really, because all I see in front of me is some quick tempered irrational, short sighted pettanko." That final word was all that was needed to blow Karui's top off. She was pissed and she was about to completely obliterate the teenager in front of her.

"THAT'S IT, YOU DIE HERE!" Karui yelled before dashing at the woman. The moment she was within range she began her assault of wild, clumsy, uneven slashes. Motoko easily dodged each slash with ease, a smirk slowly growing on her face with each passing slash.

'_That was way too easy.' _The black haired teen thought before covering the entirety of her body with steel and lunging at her blindsided foe. Karui didn't have time to react in her rage induced state and soon felt cold steel right beside her jugular. Her body froze up, her eyes widened and her breathing hitched. She realized what Motoko's strategy was and she played right into her hand, every word she said was meant to build up the next stage of the fight. She was purposefully trying to get her angry and headstrong, and she fell for it.

"H-hey proctor, I concede, I played right into her hands and due to my ignorance and arrogance I'm now in this situation." Karui stated sadly. She was played like a harp and had each and every one of her flaws pointed out in those few minutes. Genma simply nodded and announced the winner.

"The winner of this match is Motoko Kanako of Kiri!" The crowd once again exploded into applause, although not at the same level as the last match.

"Seeing how late it is, we will continue the fights tomorrow, in the meantime, enjoy the festival tonight!" Genma said aloud once the crowd finally shut up. With that he walked away from the arena and the audience began to disperse. Needless to say, everyone was excited for what could occur tomorrow, but no one expected the clusterfuck that would come tomorrow.

**Hey! How was the fight between Samui and Akito? Also sorry for making Karui and Motoko's fight so short, it's just that I was too fucking lazy to really create a long, drawn out fight like I did with Akito and Samui. Well I have nothing else productive to say so see you guys later, Arbiter out!**


	4. A Dangerous Battle, A Burden Revealed

**Chapter Three**

**Part One**

**A Dangerous Battle**

It was the second day of the public matches and everyone was excited. Hundreds of bets were made and quite a few of them on our favorite Sound user and our other favorite unpredictable blonde. Little did the crowd now that an event that could only be summed up by three words was about to occur.

A shit storm…

"Would Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha and Kuroko Kuraku of Kiri please make your way down to the arena?" Genma yelled, but instead of his expected response he only got a female appearing in the arena, not a single shred of the Uchiha could be found.

The crowd waited a minute, then five minutes, then ten minutes. Then they began to get restless, which is never a good thing when it comes to a large gathering of people. Genma was slightly worried, seeing how everyone was beyond excited for the match that would show off the talents of the final Uchiha.

'_Well, looks like I have to use the fall back. Damn you Kakashi, I swear, when I find you, I'm gonna kick your ass.'_ Genma thought before he spoke up in announcement.

"Due to the hype that was created from the rumor of the Uchiha's match, the Hokage has said that the match will be postponed until he arrives. That being said although, we shall begin with the second part of the matches." This quickly eased the crowd and got them intrigued. Genma smirked slightly, happy that the Hokage's plan worked like a charm.

"The next matches will be a four way battle royal, with the last person standing being the victor. With that being said, will Gaara of Suna, Yugito Nii of Kumo, Senna Ikki of Kiri and Akito Unzari of Kiri please make your way into the arena?!" Genma yelled, unable to hide the excitement that was in his voice. He had a feeling that this would be a match that would blow everyone away.

All four fighters made their way into the arena, each with their own unsettling facial expression. Gaara had a psychotic grin on his face, Yugito had a smile that only promised pain, Senna had near blank face, but her eyes were glinting with excitement. Akito's was by far the most unsettling; he had a cross between a sly grin and a shit eating smirk on his face, his eye on the other hand held a calm, calculating look.

"Mother demands all of you to be killed; she says this will be the only way for me to prove my existence." Gaara said as his blood thirsty look managed to grow slightly. The other fighters simply shook off the unsettling comment, believing it to be a tactic to induce fear within them.

"Let's make this interesting Senna, and no, I won't pull a 'Motoko' here." Akito offered, the last part being said jokingly.

"Fine, I'm listening, you better not pull a fast one on me though, because I sure as hell won't." Senna replied, a threatening tone that promised nothing but pain if you were to go back on your word.

"No weapons, meaning no scythe for me and tonfa for you."

"Deal, I'm in. You better not regret it though."

"I won't."

"Good, now shut up and get into your stance, you echo."

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE AN INSULT!?"

"You're an echo of your former self, simple as that."

"Fuck you too, fuck you too."

That effectively shot down the entirety of the conversation, although it did present much amusement to Genma, Yugito and, somehow, Gaara. Each fighter got into their respective stance, with Gaara's sand being around his legs, Yugito with her claws at the ready, While Senna was in her heavily modified academy stance while Akito just… stood there…

"HAJIME!"

All the fighters were about to dash towards one another until they heard something that was strange.

Grinding…

It was the grinding of teeth. All three looked over at the source of the noise, only to find that the source was none other than Akito, who had his one eye closed and a peaceful expression on his face.

The boy was asleep…

In the middle of a battle, Akito was sleeping…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU LAZY ASS BASTARD? WAKE. THE. HELL. UP!" Senna yelled before stomping towards the boy.

SMACK!

"Oow, what was that for?" Akito whined as he slightly began to shake his head side to side.

"What the hell are you thinking? Now is NOT the time to sleep!" Senna yelled, completely ignoring the boy's question.

"Well, I decided to wait it out and take out whoever was left standing, then I had a strike of brilliance, why not sleep while I was waiting? So that's exactly what I did, I slept." Akito explained innocently. This only got a glare from the girl before she walked up to Genma.

"Restart the match, Akito here is being a dumbass and I want him at his fullest and It's evident I'm not gonna get that, so restart it and if he pulls the same shit I want you to be the one to wake him." Senna said in a tone that left no room for discussion. Genma just nodded before sighing.

"I agree, as does Mother. We wish for him to be at his fullest to truly prove our existence." Gaara said in a tone of agreement. Yugito on the other hand said nothing, seeing how she was caught up in a mental discussion with a certain horny cat demon.

"**He's quite the interesting one, isn't he kitten? And quite frankly, I like interesting."** The Nibi said with a perverted tone in its voice.

'_I called you to assist me in thinking of strategies, not to make perverted comments, you lecherous cat.'_

"**Fine, fine, I'll help you, although you gotta help me with one thing in return."** The Nibi said in a tone of seriousness, one that the odd eyed cat used very rarely. This quickly caught Yugito's attention.

'_What is it?'_

'**Those three, each of them have a very familiar presence in each one of them. I can tell the kid with circles under his eyes has the Ichibi, but the other two… I can't tell if they are also Jinchuuriki or if they are something else, but for now, be wary."** The Nibi warned before cutting off all communications with her container, for what she hoped would be a while. Oh how wrong the cat was.

Yugito quickly shook her head after digesting the information. She then noticed that the others were waiting patiently for her to get into her stance once more, seeing how she relaxed after Akito's little nap, despite it only lasting about a minute. She steeled herself before she got back into position, her chakra claws at the ready once again.

(Cue Accel World 'Accelerated World' OST) or (Accel World 'Alert Sign' OST)

"HAJIME!"

All four teens dashed towards one another, Gaara's sand drifting its way up Akito's leg while the boy dashed at Yugito, his calm and collected gaze sending chills down her spine. Senna opted to dash towards Gaara while Yugito had gone after the girl. Akito snapped his fingers and disappeared into his Sound Scape, effectively masking his presence from all the other shinobi.

'_Geez, that was close, thank Kami for my Scape.'_ Akito thought before appearing behind Yugito, his elbow high above her neck, hoping that he could a quick shot off, after all, in the world of shinobi, there was no such thing as cheap or dirty tactics.

Yugito managed to turn around and slice Akito's shirt, missing the boy by a hair, although she left her back completely open for the others. Senna's attack never did hit Gaara, seeing how his sand was nigh impenetrable. Akito snapped his fingers again and disappeared, only to return with five other clones, each one surrounding him in a defensive formation.

Every one split up and began to gather chakra. Fire began to gather around Yugito, sand around Gaara, wisps of thin cartilage around Senna and distortions of sound around Akito. Each combatant was going for a ranged attack; each knew this and was trying to plan accordingly. They could only think of one scenario before they each called out their attacks.

"**Katon: Endan! **(Fire Release: Flame Bullet!)**"**

"**Suna Shuriken! **(Sand Shuriken!)**"**

"**Dance of the Spore!"**

"**Rirīsusaundo: Saundosurasshu... **(Sound Release: Sound Slash…)**"**

Each respective fighter yelled, a bullet of flame, a shuriken of sand, a small spiked ball of bone, and a crescent of sound all met in the center of the four fighters. A large explosion occurred and dust was all that could be seen. Senna infused some chakra into her bones to cover her eyes from the dust, Yugito infused some ckakra into her eyelids, Gaara's eyes were protected by his sand and Akito simply snapped his fingers and used the sound to cover his eyes.

Akito's five clones were the ones to make the first move. Three ganged up on Senna while two went after Gaara and Akito himself dashed towards Yugito. Senna quickly erupted bones from her body to impale the three clones while Gaara buried them in sand. Yugito was having a hard time trying to keep up with Akito and his insane speed. In her eyes he was stupidly fast while using the Scape and she was worried if he was holding back. She had a feeling that she would be in trouble if he was.

Akito decided that he was getting nowhere with the girl if he just kept targeting her for the rest of the fight, so he decided to go against the one who had the least experience with him, Gaara. Pushing away from the cat Jinchuuriki he turned his head to the sand user and bolted straight at the boy. He had his arm cocked back and a punch ready to be let loose, but the boy felt something creep up his leg. It was Gaara's sand.

Akito quickly snapped his fingers and disappeared once again, only to appear a few meters away from his original position. He gazed at the boy for a second, only to be struck by something, something dense and… bone-like.

He watched as the other three competitors all dashed towards him, Senna coming at him from his right, Yugito from up behind him and Gaara from his left.

'_Shit, they're all teaming up on me, am I really that much of a threat?'_ Akito asked himself before surrounding his body with sound and whispering something.

"**Rirīsusaundo: Saundoshīrudo... **(Sound Release: Sound Shield…)**"**

Each attack that was meant to hit the boy was simply stopped in its tracks, it falt as though they hit something solid. Senna was the first one to jump back. She had seen this happen before and did not want any part of what was to come. Gaara and Yugito on the other hand were to slow to realize what was going on and suffered for it.

"**Rirīsusaundo: Dōmuburasutosaundo... **(Sound Release: Sound Dome Blast)**"**

The sound barrier (No pun intended [Pun was actually intended]) that Akito put up quickly became a dome that expanded very quickly before exploding, sending both Yugito and Gaara hurtling through the air, only for them to crash land a few dozen meters away from both Akito and Senna.

"Senna, as much as you don't wanna use it, I'm gonna force you to, like it or not." Akito said before snapping his fingers and dissipating into his Sound Scape. He suddenly appeared in front of his ally, sound enveloping his hand. He thrust it forward, like a spear. Just as it was about to connect, the unthinkable occurred.

"**Shōton: Kesshō no Yoroi! **(Crystal Release: Crystal Armor!)**"**

"That… was easy, almost too easy to get you to use your other bloodline. Raises the question, Why?"

"Simple, if I wanna stand on equal ground as you, then I must use both, besides I want you to use that companion of yours."

"Ah, so that's why you used it, never thought little Shiro-chan was much of a threat to you, if you wish for her to enter the arena, then so be it." Akito said before giving a sharp, single note whistle that was akin to an eagles call. A few seconds passed and the whistle was responded to by a loud shriek and a streak of white flying towards Akito. The streak slowed considerably before landing on the boy's shoulder. It was a large, white bird with pinkish red eyes; an albino.

"So once again I see that huge crow of yours, your prized companion."

"For the last time, she's not a crow, she's a raven, get your birds right." Akito sighed exasperatedly. The girl never could tell the difference. The boy snapped his fingers and disappeared into his Scape once again.

'_Gravity Seals will be taken off in three, two, a-and one!'_ The boy thought before releasing the seals, feeling considerably lighter. He reappeared and gave a swift chop to the nape of Senna's neck in hopes of knocking her out. She barely managed to dodge and turn around before getting raked in the back by a set of sharp claws. She stumbled forwards, cursing slightly as she watched the bird land swiftly on Akito's shoulders. The boy dashed at her once again, though instead of snapping, he formed a fist and charged at her once again.

'_He didn't enter his Scape; does that mean he removed the seals?' _Senna asked herself before trying to avoid his flurry of punches and elbow strikes as well as the occasional knee strike. An elbow caught her in the gut and she was sent sliding back, unfortunately the location in which she was sent back to was the one location in which Gaara and Yugito had sent out ranged ninjutsu attacks… and she was caught in the middle.

"**Crystal Encampment Wall! **(A/N Fuck using Japanese names for attacks, it takes up WAY too much space.)**" ** Senna yelled as two large wall made of crystals began to erupt from the ground and protect her from the oncoming attacks. Same with before, a large cloud of dust gathered around the opponents, blocking the crowds view for a short period of time. Gaara used this time and began to start pulling sand out from the ground; Senna used this time to escape from being in the middle of the fire user and the sand user. Akito wanted to use this time to sleep, the thought definitely crossed the boy's mind, but he decided against it.

The dust settled and each fighter was once again standing apart from one another. Each one had different thoughts running through their heads on what could occur, a deafening silence that could be shattered like a pane of glass with even a breath.

"Seeing how neither of you will be using your weapons, then I won't be using my sword, meaning I've gotta use this." Yugito said as she showed the two Kiri nin her outstretched hand. She began to flow chakra into it before a ball of blue fire with purple electricity sparking from it formed in her hand.

"**Purazumarirīsu: Purazumashotto! **(Plasma Release: Plasma Shot!)**"** Yugito yelled as she threw the ball of blue and purple energy straight at the two teens. The duo jumped away from it while Shiro flew high in the sky. The resulting crater had trails of steam and puffs of smoke pluming out of it, a show to just how hot the ball was.

'_HOLY SHIT! I don't even wanna TRY prodding a ball of that stuff! Not even with a five meter long pole!'_ Akito thought before looking back at the crater that was created by the handful of plasma. Yep, he did not want to get within the blast range of the stuff, that shit was nonsense. He brought his attention forward again, this time being caught by Gaara. He had a psychotic smile on his face, his eyes were wide open and it seemed like he was whispering. Akito decided to amplify the sound waves around him to hear whet the boy was saying.

"Yes Mother. Mother shall I use it? Shall I use your power to prove my existence; to solidify it in history? Yes I may? I may? Thank you Mother, your generosity will not go unrewarded, I will have their blood stain my, no, _our_ sand."

"Senna, Yugito! Back away from him! He's talking to himself and apparently is about to use something VERY dangerous, we need to-"

"No Akito, you shut up, we don't need to do jack ass shit. So what if call on the power of Kami himself? It's the chunin exams and I'm not about to do anything on your whim, especially not now!" Senna yelled back at him angrily. That's when they saw a dome of sand surround Gaara.

'_Shit! I need to stop whatever that kid's about to do and I need to stop it fast!'_ Akito thought before dissipating into the Scape once again, leaving Senna and Yugito to duke it out. Akito, whilst in the Scape, was forming a large amount of sound around his arm in a tight fashion.

'_This better work, I haven't even tried to field test this attack yet, then again I came up with it only last night… Oh well, nothing ventured…'_ "NOTHING GAINED! **Rirīsusaundo: Ransu no hankyō! **(Sound Release: Reverberating Lance!)" Akito yelled as he appeared outside of the dome and thrust his arm at the sound. The boys arm pierced through not only the dome but Gaara's sand armor.

"Blood? My blood? AARRGH! IT'S MY BLOOD!" Gaara yelled for all to hear as he felt something damp and warm dripping off his shoulder, the metallic smell assaulting his nose. Upon hearing this Akito quickly flashed away from the dome, his eyes widened from his mistake. It was now evident that the boy with the circles around his eyes never had bled before.

Both Yugito and Senna had been about to charge at one another before they heard the yell and watched Akito flash away. Yugito's mind was quickly assaulted by the frantic voice of her Biju.

"**Yugito! Yugito draw on my power quickly! We don't have much time before Shukaku is released! Kitten! Quickly, draw on my chakra!"**

Yugito shunshined away from Senna and began to draw on the Nibi's chakra, seeing how it was now a last resort.

Senna on the other hand, also had a voice yelling at her.

"**Hatchling! Get away from the boy! He's calling on the power of the one tail, Shukaku! If my brother is released… We must stop him! Call on my chakra, call on it now!"**

'_Yeah, I know, I'm about to, hold up a minute Isobu, geez. Shit, I really should've listened to Akito instead of shooting him down like that; he obviously saw this coming… But how? He's not a Jinchuuriki, not as far as I remember…'_

(Meanwhile with Akito)

"**Pup! We must back off from my brother, his container is about to go on a rampage. Pup, Akito, do you understand what this situation calls for?"**

'_Yes I do, my friend. Now I suppose I have no choice BUT to call on your chakra, eh? Geez, this is about to get crazy really fast, what with the one tails, two tails, three tails and your Jinchuuriki all using one tail. I think we might frighten the crowd REALLY quickly with this.'_

"**I understand what you're saying, but we have no choice now and if that boy with the blonde hair up in the competitor box can draw on the power of the kyuubi… No, now is not the time for hypothetical scenarios, now is the time to focus on the present. I shall lend you one of my tails for now, two if the twin tails goes berserk and three if Isobu also goes berserk, no more than that though."**

'_Alright my companion, let me just call off Shiro and I'll begin to use your tails. Heh, this brings back memories, like when we were learning to cooperate with one another, you recall those times?'_

"**Yes I do, but as I said with the hypothetical scenarios, now is not the time."**

'_Yeah, yeah, I get it, hold up a second and we'll begin.'_

Upon saying that to his companion Akito gave a sharp whistle that told his albino raven to back off, to get out and find him later. Upon feeling the bird hop off his shoulder and fly off he lifted his headphones onto his ears and began to listen to his music.

(Stop music)

**Part Two**

**Explanations and Plotting**

(Above the stands, with the two unknown assailants)

"I see the boy is calling on the power he stole from us. I wonder just how much of it can he use though?" The large man asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know, or rather, I don't care. We are witnessing a very dangerous event take place and besides, it wasn't the boy who stole that tailed beast from Iwa, it was Yagura and his stupid bet with Oniki. I still can't believe my grandfather agreed to that bet despite knowing it was a lost cause…' The girl replied as she watched the scene below her. She didn't get a response from her ally, not that she really minded either, she was done talking anyways.

(In the Kage Box)

"You know what Mei? I'm done, I'm absolutely done. First, that boy has the Sound Release, then he begins to move at speeds akin to that of an Anbu, then that girl reveals that she has the Shikotsumyaku, then she also reveals to have the Shoton, and now this… I don't even know what to expect anymore…" Hiruzen said, exasperated at the events that had just occurred.

"I have two questions though. One, should we be worried that FOUR Jinchuuriki are about to call on their Biju and two, just what tailed beast does that boy have? It's obvious that he doesn't have the Three tails, seeing how it's most likely in the girl and seeing how Utakata is one of your body guards along with Ao, than that means he doesn't have the Six tails either. So unless there's a zero tailed beast then that means you took a tailed beast off the hands of another country. Let me guess, he has the seven tails right? Taki never did like it's Jinchuuriki…" A asked before rambling on a little, earning him a flick in the back of the head by Darui.

"I wanna know how you guessed that Senna had the Sanbi correctly. Oh well, I suppose I can humor your curiosity, now can't I?"

"I suppose you can…" The Kazekage spoke up for once, slightly surprising all the other Kages nearby, along with the two Sannin.

"Let me first give you a little history lesson, first thing you must understand is that Akito is 14 currently, this is important. Ten years ago, Yagura made a bet with Oniki. He bet that he could defeat one of Iwa's Jinchuuriki singlehandedly, Oniki, being the hardheaded old man he is, agreed. Oniki and Yagura met at an undisclosed location. Seeing how I wasn't their I'll let someone who _was_ their tell the rest of the tale." Mei said before staring at Utakata with a knowing look.

(Cue Angel Beats 'Unjust Life' Track)

"Yagura brought me and Akito along with him. He and the boy… They had a bond that was similar to one that a father and son had, although at times it looked as though they were brothers. Oniki brought with him Roshi and Han as well as his daughter with him. Part of the bet was that whichever Jinchuuriki lost had to give up their Biju, killing the container instantly, hence the reason why Yagura brought along Akito and why Oniki brought his six year old daughter with him. The two were to be used as the new containers for whichever Jinchuuriki lost. Oniki made a high stakes bet and sent Han out to fight Yagura. If you didn't know, Han had the Five tails sealed with in him… Han lost, Yagura won. He proceeded to seal the Gobi within Akito, an act that would alienate him later on in his life, especially during the Bloodline Purges. During the time of the civil war, either side hunted Akito down, Yagura in fear that he would be able to overthrow him and the bloodline loyalists in fear that he would become like Yagura if he was not killed. They both wanted him dead. He had no one to turn to, so he ran and ran and ran. He ran until he came across a family who took him in and hid him when he was six. He lived like this until he was nine. The family was slaughtered, supposedly by Orochimaru, and Akito lost two things important to him. He lost his eye and his best friend. I was tasked by Mei to find him and become his guardian. I was able to find him and I trained him how to use the Gobi's power. If it was not for him I'm sure that the civil war would still be going on… I fear the Iwa might be hunting him down as we speak although… It's sad really, all his life, he's been hunted down for no reason other than the burden he carries within him." Utakata recalled the events as if they occurred yesterday. He truly wished for the boy to live a peaceful life, but this was the life of a Jinchuuriki, and it was, as Akito would put it, an unjust life…

(End track)

***Sniffles* I hope you guys liked this chapter, especially part of Akito's history. I don't really know why I had the idea to make a bet between Yagura and Oniki but I suppose it worked, I guess. I wonder though… Just what's going to happen in the next chapter? I don't know, do you? (I actually do know…) Well that's enough for now, see ya guys, Arbiter out.**


End file.
